


Sometimes, home has a heartbeat.

by Crimsoncat



Series: Kinktober 2017 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Kinktober 2017, PWP, Sleepy Sex, Smut, blackhill - Freeform, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 06:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsoncat/pseuds/Crimsoncat
Summary: Maria wakes in the middle of the night to find Natasha has come home a few days earlier than expected.





	Sometimes, home has a heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Tigerkid14 continues to be awesome. This story would have existed without her, but it would have been at least 40% crappier. Appreciate beta readers 2kforever.
> 
> (Title is actually a poem by Beau Taplin.)

Kinktober 2017

Day 02. Sleepy sex (substitution)

 

* * *

 

Maria smiles as she wakes in the middle of the night to a familiar weight at her back. She shifts against the body behind her with a contented sound, and the arm draped across her waist tightens around her in response. Maria's smile grows and she trails her fingers along Natasha’s forearm.

 

“This is a nice surprise,” Maria murmurs softly.

 

Natasha has been away for almost two months running an infiltration op on a company SHIELD suspected of bioterrorism. Natasha had gone undercover with Clint as her backup, and she wasn’t due back for at least another week. Maria had been following the mission and things had been going smoothly, but being that deep undercover meant absolutely no contact with one another. They couldn’t risk Clint and Natasha getting exposed, and so it had been almost two months since Maria and Natasha had last seen, or even spoken to, one another.

 

“We wrapped things up sooner than we thought we would,” is Natasha’s quiet response.

 

Maria hums. “When did you get in?”

 

Natasha lifts her head to squint at the clock on Maria’s nightstand. “Uh. About an hour ago?”

 

Maria frowns. If Natasha got in an hour ago and is already curled up with her in bed it means that Natasha skipped her debrief _and_ her check in with medical.

 

Natasha sighs tiredly as she correctly interprets the sudden tension in Maria’s body.

 

“The debrief can wait a few more hours and I’m _fine_. I just wanted to get home.” Natasha presses a lingering kiss to the nape of Maria’s neck and pulls Maria tighter against her. “I missed you, Masha,” she says quietly.

 

Maria shivers when Natasha continues to kiss along her neck and shoulders. “I missed you too, Nat.”

 

Natasha’s hand slips under the hem of the shirt Maria is sleeping in and she gently draws random patterns across Maria’s abdomen with her fingertips. “Yeah?” Natasha traces the waistband of Maria’s boyshorts and she groans softly when Maria’s hips cant forward. “How much did you miss me?”

 

Maria takes Natasha’s hand and guides it past the elastic of her underwear. Natasha moves her hand in between Maria’s legs, and her breath catches. “I missed you a lot,” Maria groans as Natasha’s fingers move through her arousal.

 

Natasha pulls her hand out of Maria’s underwear and pushes the boyshorts down past Maria’s ass. Maria pushes them the rest of the way down her legs, kicking them off as Natasha’s fingers move back to the slick heat between her thighs. Natasha sucks gently at the skin of Maria’s neck, moaning deeply when Maria reaches back to grip Natasha’s curls firmly and hold her in place.

 

Maria’s hips buck forward and she whimpers softly as Natasha enters her slowly. “God I missed you,” Maria breathes.

 

“Me or my fingers?” Natasha asks, and Maria can feel Natasha’s smile against her skin.

 

“Both,” Maria assures her. “And I missed that tongue of yours, too.”

 

“Believe me, babe, my tongue missed you more.”

 

Maria’s breathless laugh cuts off with a low moan when Natasha shifts her thumb to circle Maria’s clit as she fucks her with careful, languid strokes. And when Natasha curls her fingers and adjusts the angle of her wrist Maria cries out softly.

 

“There?” Natasha murmurs, and Maria responds with a quiet whimper that Natasha takes as a yes.

 

Natasha rocks against her as she focuses on the spot that makes Maria’s eyes roll back into her head, and she swears softly when Maria tightens around her fingers. “Fu _ck_ , Maria.”

 

“Don’t stop,” Maria groans, “god, don’t stop.”

 

“Never,” Natasha promises as she rolls her thumb more firmly against Maria’s clit.

 

Maria comes with a shuddering gasp, and Natasha makes a deep sound of contentment as she presses lingering kisses along Maria’s shoulders and the back of her neck. Natasha continues to fuck Maria slowly as the brunette catches her breath, and Natasha groans when Maria’s hips begin to rock back to meet her lazy thrusts.

 

“That feels really good,” Maria whimpers quietly, and Natasha hums in agreement.

 

Natasha takes her time and draws two more orgasms from her girlfriend before Maria hits her limit, and she sighs happily as Maria curls up in her arms. Natasha’s breath catches when Maria shifts against her, and she exhales slowly as Maria settles. Natasha is too focused on keeping her breathing even to notice the way Maria goes perfectly still, and so she isn’t prepared when Maria presses her hand firmly into Natasha’s side.

 

Natasha hisses in pain as Maria probes her broken ribs. She quickly grabs Maria’s hand and holds it tightly so Maria cannot keep applying pressure to Natasha’s side.

 

“You’re fine, eh?” Maria’s glare could peel paint and Natasha winces. “You skipped medical with _broken ribs_?! Natasha that isn’t ok!”

 

Natasha lets go of Maria’s hand so she can rub at her face tiredly. “I just wanted to come home. I _needed_ to see you, Maria. And then you were in my arms and you felt _so_ good and you were _so_ wet..” Natasha shrugs helplessly. “Two months is a long time, ok? I’m only human.”

 

Maria stares at Natasha for a moment. “I can’t believe you just.. how the hell did you just spend almost two hours fucking me with broken ribs?!”

 

Maria’s question feels like trap and Natasha hesitates. “What do you mean ‘how’?”

 

“I mean exactly what I said. Your pain level must be off the charts right now.”

 

Natasha blinks. “It’s just a couple broken ribs, Masha. You know I’ve been trained to ignore pain when I need to.” Her lips twitch into an almost smile. “And when I have you writhing in my arms? You wouldn’t believe how easy it is to tune out literally everything else.”

 

Maria’s eyes flash dangerously, not at all impressed with her answer, and Natasha sighs.

 

“I needed you, Maria,” Natasha admits softly as she looks away from Maria’s intense gaze. “We almost didn’t make it out of there and I just. I needed you in my arms. I needed to know you were here and that you were ok, and the pain was.. grounding. I know that’s not what you want to hear, and I’m sorry, but I just..” Natasha exhales tiredly. “I just needed to come _home_.”

 

The silence stretches between them for a couple of minutes until Natasha finally glances back up. Maria is watching her with a look that Natasha is too tired to decipher, but some of the fury has faded from her eyes. Maria watches her for a few moments longer before she cups Natasha’s cheek and leans in to kiss her. Natasha sinks into their kiss as the last of her tension fades away.

 

Maria sighs as she pulls back and she kisses Natasha once more before she moves to get out of bed. “Let’s go.”

 

“It’s the middle of the night, what do you mean ‘let’s go’? Go _where_?” Natasha asks as Maria pulls a fresh pair of underwear and some pants from her dresser.

 

Maria glances over her shoulder and raises an eyebrow at her girlfriend and doesn’t bother answering what she feels is a ridiculously obvious question.

 

“Medical,” Natasha realizes. “You’re taking me back to medical. Maria-”

 

“Look. I can understand why you had to come home first. I don’t like it, but I get it.” Maria pulls on her clothes and turns to face Natasha as the tone of her voice hardens. “But so help me, Natasha, if you don’t get up and your ass back to SHIELD to get looked at it’s going to be a _hell_ of a lot longer than two months next time.”

 

Maria tosses Natasha a pair of sweats and Natasha pulls on her pants without any further complaint. Natasha groans as she gets to her feet, and she turns towards Maria as the brunette steps into her personal space. The kiss Maria gives her is so sweet that it hurts, and when she drags her teeth over Natasha’s bottom lip Natasha whimpers desperately. Maria leans closer, her lips brushing against the shell of Natasha’s ear, and Natasha trembles.

 

“You know,” Maria murmurs seductively, “if you hadn’t skipped your visit to medical I could be having my way with you right now.”

 

Maria leaves a stunned Natasha in her wake as she slips past the redhead and moves into the hallway. “Make sure you grab a sweater,” Maria throws over her shoulder as she leaves the room, and Natasha can only make a strangled sound in response as she turns and helplessly watches Maria disappear down the hallway.


End file.
